


He Must Be A Weasley

by AvadaGreenEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: Based on tumblr user mxlfoydraco 's post in which harry Potter has his mother's hair and his father's eyes: fiery dark red hair and soft hazel eyes.In my story, his hair is also tame but down past his ears, softly rounded around his chin and not quite reaching his shoulders. He has perfect eyesight, and is rather pale with freckles from working outside for long hours since he was 5.





	He Must Be A Weasley

Harry loved magic. 

 

For his 11th birthday he had been given a new life, a chance to start over a remake himself without the Dursley’s interfering. He was excited, and determined to make new friends. 

 

No one had recognized him in the pub until someone had seen his scar, which had frightened him until Hagrid explained to him later that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and had apparently killed the most evil wizard of all time. 

 

And then he had been in Madam Malkins, getting measured for his uniform, when the blond child on the podium next to him sneered, and with a drawl said, “Red hair, hand me down clothes…. You  _ must _ be a Weasley.”

 

And Harry, having no idea what he had been talking about, and automatically replied with, “A what?” confusion evident in his voice. The blond simply turned up his nose, and didn’t bother to explain himself. 

 

“Excuse me, but clearly you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Hadrian Potter, and I was hoping to make friends today, but clearly I’d be better off without if all of them are like  _ you _ .” The blonds head whipped around and his jaw dropped, leaving the child gapping at him unattractively. 

 

Harry looked the child up and down, sniffed rudely, and then turned his attention back to the mirror in front of him. He could hear Madam Malkin trying to stifle her giggles as she worked, but he could clearly see her assistant most even trying to hide her smile as she worked on the blondes robes. 

 

Served him right, the brat. 

 

~~~~~

Sitting with his new friend Ron on the train, he finally discovered what a Weasley was. 

 

Honestly, he had been offended back at Diagon when that brat (apparently a Malfoy), had compared him to a Weasley just because of his clothes, but now he was not upset at all! If being a Weasley meant being kind to perfect strangers and being rich in love if not in monetary wealth, than, really, what was there to be upset about. 

 

The Professors reactions to him was also funny, not the least of which because the Headmaster seemed to be twinkling his eyes, McGonagall had toasted him, and a man called Severus Snape, the Potions Master, had looked faint. 

 

He wondered why his appearance would cause such alarm in a man old enough to be his father, but let the thoughts go as a feast appeared before him. 

 

~~~~~~

The further the year progressed, the closer Harry got to the Weasley family. 

 

Within the first month Ron’s mother, Mrs. Molly Weasley, had sent him a letter and a care package, asking after him, his studies, his well being, and if he had any questions about the Magic world that he didn’t want to ask his Professors. It made him beam brilliantly, as if his face was a star or perhaps the sun, and he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. (These letter continued on a bi-weekly basis, and Harry always looked forward to them.)

 

Ron patiently took him under his wing, teaching him things every wizard child learns but he missed out on, and teaching him how to play Wizard’s Chess. (He was truly terrible, but he was learning, and it made Ron happy to play with him, so he did it, even if he knew he would lose.)

 

Fred and George  _ also _ took him under their wings, teaching him their ways, how to sneak around the castle without getting caught -  _ hello _ map - and helping him get into mischief without getting detention. (Harry had no idea that the reason he wasn’t getting more detentions for pranking was because the Twins always took the fall, covering for their youngest brother. Also, no one ever suspected Harry once he turned his big brown eyes on them, acting innocent and pouting all the while.) Harry became the first person to be able to tell them apart, and that meant more to them then he knew. 

 

Percy was another story. It being OWL year, he was always busy, and took his Prefect responsibilities seriously. He was a bit of a prat, but he meant well. For a few weeks he was even cold with Harry, until the boy steeled his nerves and approached Percy in the common room one evening, asking for help and clarification on his Transfiguration assignments, and if he had any tips to help Harry study more, as he had gotten out of the habit of doing his best, but he wanted to make Mrs. Weasley proud. (This allowed Percy to open up a bit more, and when he discovered that Harry would let him sit and talk about whatever he wanted, but listen attentively and occasionally throw in opinions or ideas of his own, he blossomed.) 

 

When Christmas came and Harry looked under the tree to find gifts from all the brothers and Mrs. Weasley, he has surprised but happy. And when he opened the package with fudge and a sweater, he pulled the sweater on immediately, using the too long sleeves to try his eyes inconspicuously. 

 

And if the brother saw this, no one need ever know. 

 

~~~~~~

 

At the end of the year, Harry still faced Quirrelmort, but not on purpose. 

 

When Ron, Harry and the Twins figured out what was going on with the Stone, they went to Percy, who went to the Head Boy and Girl, who went to tell McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress.  

 

On their way back to the Common Room, however, Quirrel intercepted them, stunned Fred, George, and Ron, and confunded Harry. Quirrel had dragged him along - Harry pretty much useless and acting like a drugged idiot - and brought him through the tests, shoving him in front of the Mirror. The Confundus wore off, and Harry tried to fight off his possessed Professor when the stone dropped into his pocket. 

 

Quirrell was burned to ash, the shade of Lord Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, and Harry fell unconscious from Magical Exhaustion. 

 

When he awoke to see the inside of the Hospital Wing, he groaned and closed his eyes again, until he felt someone fussing with his pillows. Opening his eyes again he was met with the sight of Mrs. Weasley leaning over him a bit, still adjusting his pillows and trying to get him to sit up. Ron was sitting with the Twins and Percy in chairs around the foot of his bed, little Ginevra curled up like a cat at the foot of his bed, sleeping soundly. 

 

He was both surprised and not that the Weasley’s had come to stay with him, making sure he was alright, as if they were a family. 

 


End file.
